DO NOT KISS THE RADIO!
by OhCollet
Summary: Eunhyuk e Leeteuk finalmente se confessam. E então?


**Leeteuk's POV**

Eu estava quase em choque. Eu encarava continuamente os fios agora loiros claríssimos que insistiam em balançar para lá e para cá na cabeça do meu amado companheiro de grupo. A franja estava mais cumprida que nunca, a pele mais clara que nunca, os olhos mais profundos e lindos que nunca.

- Teukkie-hyung? –Os olhos dele me encararam e eu me arrepiei.

-Hm? - Respondi embriagado por aqueles olhos.

- O que foi? Desde a hora que eu cheguei à rádio você não para de me encarar.

Levaram mais alguns segundos para minha ficha cair. Estávamos na rádio trabalhando á duas horas e a única coisa em que eu conseguia me concentrar era em Eunhyuk. Suspirei, sorri para ele e falei:

-Não é nada, só que ainda não me acostumei com seu cabelo ainda. –Ele me encarou e falou meio sem graça

-Ah entendo.

Ia ser complicado trabalhar com o Eunhyuk mais lindo do que nunca. Cada vez que eu olhava pro seus lábios, ou nuca ou olhos eu tremia. Ia ser MUITO complicado mesmo. Cara pedaço do seu corpo parecia mais sexy ainda por causa do cabelo. Suspirei, dei mais uma olhada pros lábios e maxilar perfeitos dele e voltei minha atenção para o trabalho.

**Hyukkie's POV**

Hyung estava me dando nos nervos. No dia que eu pintei o cabelo e fui pra rádio ele parecia um retardado, me encarando como se eu fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Depois ele veio falando que ainda não tinha se acostumado com meu cabelo. Sério, eu não sei o que mais posso fazer. Eu só queria que ele olhasse pra mim com outros olhos.

Decidi que ia começar a usar touca pra trabalhar. Evitar que ele continuasse incomodado com a minha recente "loirisse".

-Bom dia Hyung.

-Bom dia. –Respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

-O que está fazendo ai? – Me aproximei e ele se afastou. Continuou sem olhar para mim.

-Nada demais, só arrumando algumas coisas na pauta de hoje. – Ainda não olhou para mim.

-HM. –Resmunguei ríspido.

Ultimamente estava sendo assim. Eu usando touca, e o Leeteuk ignorando minha existência. A cada dia eu ia ficando mais chateado e ele mais alheio. Se continuasse assim eu ia ficar louco. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa logo.

-Leeteuk Hyung! Vamos beber! –Gritei, pegando nos seus ombros e fazendo ele me encarar depois daquele dia cansativo de trabalho. Ele sorriu e eu me arrepiei.

-Eunhyuk, você não bebe. –Falou ainda sorrindo.

-Quero começar hoje. Vamos. –Eu precisava convencê-lo. Passou um momento em silêncio e depois ele respondeu:

-Não. Eu recuso. Não vou ser eu a te jogar na cana, seu punk. –Se levantou e começou a se preparar para ir embora. - Vamos, te dou uma carona pra casa hoje.

-ÃN? –Cerrei os punhos, irritado. – chega agora você vai me ouvir.

**Leeteuk's POV**

Sério. Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Ele estava usando aquela maldita touca há dias. E tudo que eu queria eram arrancar ela e tocar aqueles cabelos loiros. Tudo que eu queria era ele. E quando ele me chamou para beber um lado meu sorriu, diabolicamente. "Vamos lá" Dizia meu lado ruim "Vamos embebedá-lo e nos divertir com ele. Amanhã, ele não vai lembrar-se de nada.". Sim, eu queria fazer isso. Embebedá-lo seria realmente prático. Mas não seria _bom_. Então recusei.

-Não. Eu recuso. Não vou ser eu a te jogar na cana, seu punk. –Me levantei e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, tentando disfarçar minha cara de frustração. Estávamos sozinhos na rádio. –Vamos, te dou uma carona pra casa hoje.

-ÃN? –Ele gritou. Olhei pra ele assustado e ele parecia muito irritado mesmo. –Chega agora você vai me ouvir.

Meu estômago revirou. O jeito que ele olhava, doía em cada célula do meu corpo. Tudo que eu _não_ queria era fazê-lo me odiar, e naquela hora ele me odiava e muito.

-Eunhyuk? O que foi? Por que está gritando? –O encarei através daquela franja loira que era a única parte de seu cabelo que aparecia sobre aquela touca chata.

-Sério o que eu fiz? Por que você está me evitando? Por que você não me olha mais, não me toca mais, e por que agora está respeitando meu espaço pessoal? –Ele estava vermelho e parecia uma criança falando isso. Tentei engolir o riso, mas foi impossível. -HEY! Eu estou aqui tentando me confessar e você está rindo! Argh que raiva de você! -Ele veio correndo para cima de mim, achando que ia conseguir me bater, mas eu agarrei seus pulsos. Agora eu estava sério.

- O que você acabou de dizer? –Ele estava tão perto agora que eu podia beijá-lo sem ter que fazer esforço algum. Ele ofegava contra meu rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Que agora estou com muita raiva. –Eu o sacudi mais pra perto. Quanto mais ele tentava se afastar, mais eu o puxava pra perto.

-Antes disso Eunhyuk. –Ele corou violentamente e ofegou mais. –Diga.

-Não disse nada antes disso! Me deixe ir! –Senti uma dor no baixo ventre. Empurrei o corpo dele contra uma mesa e colei meu corpo no dele.

-Não. Repita o que você disse. –Olhei dentro dos olhos dele.

-Eu estou tentando me confessar, e você está rindo. –Ele sussurrou desviando o olhar.

-Eu não estou mais rindo. –Olhei para a boca agora vermelha sangue dele.

-Eu não estou mais me confessando. –Ele virou o rosto pra outro lado e tentou se afastar de mim. Tentou.

-Eu posso rir de novo, ai você se confessa direito. – Ele me olhou com raiva e tentou me bater mais uma vez. –Opa, opa, opa. Onde está o seu respeito pelos mais velhos? –O cheiro dele estava me deixando mais e mais excitado.

-HYUNG! Pare! –Ele corou mais e sua respiração ficou pesada novamente. –EU TE AMO. Mas você não liga. Não me olha. Não gosta do meu cabelo e ainda brinca assim comigo. –Puxei seu rosto mais pra perto e falei rouco:

-Eu te amo. Eu ligo. Eu te olho. Eu amo seu cabelo. E ainda brinco assim com você. –Puxei aqueles lábios perfeitos para mim. Á princípio eu só queria encostar meus lábios nos dele, mas quando ele enlaçou meu pescoço e acariciou minha nuca, as coisas ficaram mais sérias.

Invadi aquela boca quente com a minha língua e ele retribuiu com calor o beijo. Enquanto eu me empurrava contra ele, ele se empurrava contra mim e nós nos empurrávamos contra a mesa. Puxei aquela touca (finalmente) da cabeça dele e perdi minhas mãos nos fios loiros e macios que eram os cabelos dele. Quando fiz isso ele gemeu sem interromper o beijo e eu puxei levemente seus cabelos. Ele se esfregou em mim e nossas ereções se encontraram. Eu gemi alto e ele mordeu o lábio tentando suprimir seu gemido. Esfreguei-me de novo nele e dessa vez ele gemeu contra o meu peito, puxando minha camisa. Era isso que eu sempre quis ouvir.

Passei minhas mãos pela lateral do seu corpo levantando a camisa. Ele estava com os olhos semicerrados me encarando, ofegante. Eu beijei sua barriga magra e pálida e ele gemeu meu nome. Puxei-o pelas coxas sentando-o na mesa e perguntei:

-Você quer me enlouquecer? Quer que eu te foda aqui e agora? Por que estou quase fazendo isso. –Ele sorriu, lambeu os lábios e falou:

-Quero. E quero. – Perdi todo meu raciocínio ali mesmo. Ele era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, mas quando queria, era o mais sexy da banda.

Abri as pernas dele e me roçava entre elas enquanto o beijava mais e mais. Arranquei sua camisa e beijei seu pescoço, me controlando pra não deixar marcas. Ele pôs a mão dentro da minha camisa e arranhou minha barriga. Gemi alto e parei com que fazia para deixá-lo tirar minha camisa. Quando terminou, encarou meu corpo lambendo os lábios. Eu avancei novamente como um animal para cima dele e ele correspondeu com a mesma selvageria.

Eu o puxava pelas coxas e me esfregava nele com força, mas as calças skinny dele não ajudavam, muito menos as minhas. Afastei-me dele com um murmúrio chateado e comecei a tirar minha calça. Ele me encarava todo suado, ofegante e bagunçado em cima da mesa. Quando terminei de tirar a calça ele abriu a sua própria e para meu espanto e excitação absolutas, começou a estimular o próprio membro. Gemi o ouvindo gemer com as pernas abertas sobre a mesa, estimulando seu próprio membro lentamente. Aproximei-me de seu corpo e ele sussurrou:

-Hyung... Ahhh... Tenho que continuar antes que o sonho acabe... Anhh... –Mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e falei rouco no seu ouvido enquanto apertava aquelas coxas firmes:

-Hyukkie, isso não é um sonho. –Lambi mais uma vez sua orelha e fui descendo as lambidas e mordidas por todo seu corpo pálido e gostoso. Todas àquelas horas de ensaio fizeram um efeito maravilhoso.

Quando cheguei ao seu membro ele ainda o estimulava lentamente. Lambi sua mão e seu pênis ao mesmo tempo e ele arqueou as costas jogando a cabeça para trás. Sorri ao ver essa reação e continuei lambendo e chupando aquele membro quente e pulsante, enquanto tirava lentamente suas calças e cueca. Ele gemia rouco, vezes continuando a estimular o próprio membro junto com minhas lambidas e chupões, vezes tocando meu cabelo e o puxando lentamente (o que me fazia quase gozar toda vez). Quando terminei de despi-lo parei de chupá-lo e afastei suas mãos do seu membro, segurando as suas com uma mão só. Pus meus dedos dentro daquela boca quente e ele os chupou maravilhosamente. Eu lambia seus mamilos fazendo-o arquear a coluna e mordia-os para ouvi-lo gemer. Quando meus dedos estavam devidamente molhados, olhei para imagem incrível que era Eunhyuk nu, embriagado e entregue na minha frente. Senti meu membro pulsar mais e me arrepiei. Penetrei um dedo nele. Ele gemeu e arqueou as costas. Eu tinha que ser rápido, senão ia agüentar.

**Hyukkie's POV**

Leeteuk me penetrou com um dedo. Eu gemi e arqueei. Eu senti cada pedaço do meu corpo tremer de prazer. Eu queria mais. Eu queria tudo, mesmo que tudo doesse. Eu não agüentava mais olhar para Teukkie-hyung e vê-lo suado, excitado, duro. Queria dar mais e mais prazer a ele. Queria senti-lo em cada centímetro do meu corpo. E tinha que ser logo, senão não ia agüentar muito mais.

-Leeteuk... –gemi. Ele me encarava, ofegante.

-Sim... - Ele continuava me penetrando com o dedo. Entrando e saindo. Me torturando.

-Logo... Vem logo... - Gemi, envergonhado. Ele sorriu diabolicamente, sem parar de me penetrar e falou rouco.

-Não estou te entendendo. – Xinguei-o mentalmente- seja mais claro.

-_Me fode_. –Sussurrei.

-Oi? –Ele sorria divertido. Empurrou o segundo dedo com força e eu tremi de prazer

-ME FODE LOGO HYUNG! –Ele sorriu, retirou os dedos e começou a rastejar sobre mim como um demônio, esfregando cada pedaço de pele dele em cada pedaço de pele minha. Todo lugar que ele encostava ficava fervendo. Chegou perto e sussurrou contra meus lábios:

-Vou te foder, dolorosamente, como um castigo por ter usado aquela maldita touca por todos esses dias. –Tinha um tom ríspido na voz dele que me deixou mais excitado do que eu já estava.

-Hyung, mas eu achava qu-! – Ele lançou seu todo seu corpo contra mim, me penetrando de uma vez. Uma dor aguda encheu meu peito e as lágrimas correram antes mesmo de eu sentir a dor. Arqueei as costas. Em compensação, eu sentia um prazer inacreditável. Cravei minhas unhas compridas nas costas musculosas e perfeitas dele. Sentia as mãos quentes e trêmulas dele agarradas nas minhas coxas. Quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos, quase gozei. Teukkie-Hyung estava suado, levemente corado, com olhos turvos de prazer e agora arfava violentamente. Eu sentia seu membro quente e pulsante dentro de mim e agora não sentia quase nenhuma dor. Acariciei sua nuca, e ele pediu por mais como um gato pede por mais carícias. Eu sorri. Era bem por isso que eu amava esse Hyung idiota. Ele conseguia ser selvagem, doce, esquentado, calmo, sexy e fofo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E de um jeito que só ele conseguia. Ele me encarou trêmulo de prazer e falou rouco:

-Posso me mexer? –Eu o puxei pela nuca e o beijei violentamente, me empurrando contra ele.

Ele mordeu meu lábio e estocou mais uma vez com força contra mim. Aquilo era devastadoramente bom. Toda vez que ele se lançava contra mim, eu queria gritar devido ao prazer enlouquecedor que eu sentia a cada toque dele dentro de mim. E toda vez que ele me abraçava forte enquanto me fodia, eu tinha um vislumbre das costas maravilhosamente perfeitas dele. E as arranhava, me agarrava á elas.

Ele me puxou mais para si e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, gemeu baixo me mandando me masturbar como tinha feito momentos antes e assim eu o fiz. Cheguei ao ápice vendo-o o gemer alto e sentindo-o se desfazer dentro de mim. Ficamos parados ofegantes, suados e colados por longos minutos.

E ele me beijou. Me beijou de um jeito que eu quis chorar. Era como se fosse um misto de alívio, alegria, dor, amor. De um jeito que só ele conseguiu.

-Hyung - Chamei enquanto me vestia e jogava as roupas para ele que permanecia deitado na mesa

-Oi Hyukkie... –Levantou sorrindo e começou a se vestir.

-Hm... Isso foi de verdade? Tudo isso? –Ele me olhou e começou a rir alto, batendo palmas do jeito que ele sempre faz. –HYUNG! AISH*!

-Mianhae**, Hyukkie! – Ele controlou o riso, chegou perto de mim e passou as mãos em volta da minha cintura- Claro que foi de verdade, meu macaquinho. Eu te amo. Loiro, moreno, ruivo. Até quando você usava aquele cabelo cinza horroroso eu te amava.

-Leeteuk! Você não pode falar nada! Você parecia uma arara com aquele cabelo meio rosa! –Falei olhando feio pra ele.

-EI, SEU PUNK! RESPEITO PELOS MAIS VELHOS! – Eu comecei a rir e ele me abraçou de novo.

-Te amo Hyung. Mesmo.

-Eu também te amo. Mas se você me trair com o Siwon, Donghae ou qualquer outros desses pervertidos da banda, vocês estão mortos. –falou ele fazendo bico.

-Uhum, sei. –desdenhei.

-HEY! PUNK!

E assim começa minha história com Teukkie-Hyung. E espero que essa demore muito.

**POVs OFF**

**MAIS TARDE NO DORMITÓRIO**

Yesung e Kyuhyun assistiam TV. Passava Golden Bell e eles se controlavam para não rir alto e acordar os outros. Já passavam das duas da manhã quando ouviram um "clic" e a porta do apartamento se abriu. Yesung desligou a TV e Kyuhyun segurou a respiração. Se fosse o Líder eles estariam mortos por estarem acordados até essa hora vendo TV. Ficaram quietos e ouviram os sussurros do líder e de Eunhyuk que entravam sorrateiros tentando não acordar ninguém.

-Bom nenhum deles pode saber. Por enquanto pelo menos. –sussurrou Leeteuk.

-O Yesung já sabe que eu gostava de você. –sussurrou de volta o mais novo.

-Ah, pode contar pro Yesung, ele não vai espalhar. – Sussurrou mais uma vez o mais velho. – E cuidado com o louco do Heechul no seu quarto!

-Ok, Ok. Vem cá. –E o menor beijou o líder.

Yesung e Kyuhyun congelaram ao ver a cena. Os dois foram para seus quartos sem perceber Yesung e Kyuhyun ali. Os dois se olharam incrédulos e falaram juntos:

-TODOS PRECISAM SABER.

**FIM.**

_Tomem esse fim, sem fim. Eu estou fazendo uma série com várias histórias do SUJU, por isso esse fim meio parecido com um começo. Essa é uma ONE-SHOT com um extra de uma próxima ONE-SHOT, dessa vez incluindo outros integrantes do SUJU. Bom, é isso, Reviews, dúvidas, reclamações e dicas são bem aceitos. BEI-GOS._

***AISH = interjeição de raiva, desapontamento;**

**** Mianhae = Desculpa, em coreano;**


End file.
